


Assurance

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But she’s a fucking sap, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Dominant Peridot, F/F, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: Even years into their relationship, self-doubt still haunts Lapis at the worst times, and it’s up to Peridot to assure her.Short Drabble.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know ace people can still love and want to be close to someone truly special? Imagine that!
> 
> Please enjoy the Lapidot smut.

Breathless moans entwined with the swift repetitive wet slaps of skin. The air was suffocatingly thick with the heavy scent of mating, pheromones so dense they would smother anyone who tried to interrupt. Broken gasps of each other’s names as they clung to one another left any question on their identities needless, especially when their cries of pleasure increased in volume as they lost themselves more and more in each other’s heat.

The older one in particular couldn’t contain her shrieks, her back arching to press her front against the smaller gem hovering over her. Green knuckles paled as they clutched at the bedsheets, the mechanic losing all rhythm as she neared her shimmering climax. The wails of the blue gem under her, the sting of her nails dragging down her back and leaving their hundredth set of marks, the whimpering pleas of her name as the proud gem began to shudder... it wouldn’t be long until she pumped the former terraformer full of even more of her hot seed. 

Peridot leaned down to bite at Lapis’s neck, to nibble at her shoulder and collar, sweetly but with just enough of a pinch to drive the taller gem mad. As expected, the blue gem’s body seized, nails digging into her skin even more harshly. 

“Fuuuuuuck, Peri...”

Something was wrong. Lapis’s tone was off. Beneath that sensual purr, beneath that melting-from-pleasure moan was a wavering restrained sob. Peridot would’ve missed it if it hadn’t been for years of living with the girl, and she was more than glad she could catch it. She slowed down her thrusting, immediately earning a saddened whimper from the ocean gem as her hips bucked upward in an attempt to remedy the lack of speed.

“Peridot, why-“

“What’s wrong, Lapis?” Her voice was strained as she tried to calm her panting. Her movements were deep but agonizingly slow now, each push and pull of her hips taking five to ten seconds, but that was the least of her worries. She pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to the ocean gem’s neck, the skin vibrating under her lips as Lapis hummed in response.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that. Tell me.” With one final push, she buried herself to the hilt and stilled. “Was I too rough?”

“No...”

“Do we need to stop?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

No immediate response was offered. Lapis let out a choked sob as she turned her head to the side, her arms moving to wrap tightly around Peridot, keeping her close to her. Worry blossomed in the technician’s chest, her heart sinking into her stomach like a brick in water as she waited with bated breath. Lapis didn’t speak or move for what felt like an eternity, and apprehension was sending Peridot’s mind into a frenzy thinking of every possible-

“Do you really want this?”

...what? “Do I really want...what?”

“This! Sex! Me!” Her voice cracked and her arms tightened around Peridot as though she was afraid she’d leave. “I-I know you always said you weren’t interested in relationships... so do you really want me? Or-“

“Lapis...” The green gem lifted away from her girlfriend’s neck, gazing down at her face obstructed from view by a messy curtain of short blue hair. “Look at me.” She spoke softly as she withdrew her tentacle from its confines, breaking the connection and allowing her to reposition herself over the ocean gem so her face was directly over hers. Sapphire eyes shyly made contact with hers as Lapis finally turned her head, and Peridot’s metaphorical heart was ripped clean out of her chest. A veil of water glistened over them, droplets pooling on her lower lids before one fell, staining her skin with a single dark line. “Of course I want you, Lapis. I have from the very start.” A single swipe of her thumb cleared away the liquid marring Lapis’s flawless skin. “I never told you I didn’t want to be with you. It was... you-know-who I had to stop from making advances. If I didn’t want this, do you think I’d be here, five years later, copulating with you in your heat, knowing there’s the risk of procreation? Do you think I’d watch over you in your sleep and kiss your forehead whenever you seem troubled in your dreams?” With as much tenderness as she could muster, Peridot combed her fingers through the soft blue locks framing Lapis’s face. “I want you, Lapis. Only you. I never cared about anyone else like I do you. Never wanted to spend everyday with someone else.” Her hand moved to the top of her head, brushing back through the thick silky hair in a loving gesture. Lapis’s bangs briefly moved back with her hand, revealing the full beauty of her blue irises before slipping back into place, fluffed out adorably. Her eyes were a gorgeous cobalt, like pools that had captured the midnight sky’s radiance for themselves, and it always took Peridot’s breath away to gaze at them. “You’re a beautiful, strong, smart, talented gem, Lapis. I’d be a fool to not want you as my own.” Her lips connected with Lapis’s forehead in a drawn-out kiss that carried all of the love she could channel through it. The blue gem let out a small huff of amusement, a hand stroking through Peridot’s hair.

“You’re such a sap, Peri... but I needed you to be. Thank you.”

The technician smiled and gazed back down at her partner. “Feel better?”

“Yes.” Lapis’s eyes slipped closed as she lifted her head off the pillow, her lips finding Peridot’s in a deep but brief kiss, but it was enough to set fire to her blood and numb her brain once again. “Now let’s keep going.” The brush of the water gem’s lips against hers as she spoke lowly chased away any control she had over her desire.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Even as she spoke, she resettled between Lapis’s thighs, her tentacle springing back to life after having started softening. She would stop if Lapis needed her to, but Stars, she was aching to please and love this gem...

“Positive. Show me how bad you want me, Peri.”

Guiding her tentacle back to the proper angle to press against Lapis’s entrance, Peridot decorated the ocean gem’s chest and shoulders with feather light kisses. As she slipped back inside with ease, her lips smoothed over the delicate skin, Lapis’s sigh music to her ears as she dove as deep into her lover as she could. All ferocity of her thrusts was gone, her mating frenzy replaced with a need to assure Lapis, to pour as much love into each thrust as she could. Her satin walls stroked her in the most amazing way, the tingles of electricity only made a million times more enjoyable as the terraformer released sweet sighs and light moans, her delicate hands burying themselves in her hair. Her movements were slow and deep, pressing as far inside as she could and taking her time doing so. All the while, she cooed sweet little nothings to the blue gem as she kissed her soft skin and rubbed her stomach and sides gently with both hands. Peridot wasn’t even sure if she was repeating herself. The first things that came to mind would slip out, being the most honest utterances possible. She whispered how radiant Lapis was. How much she loved her laugh. How her smile was far brighter than any sun in any solar system. How kind and good-hearted she truly was, despite her insecurities. Peridot praised her soft, silky hair, her smooth, flawless skin, her eyes that always threatened to drown her if she stared too long. She cooed how she never wanted anyone else. That she had no regrets choosing Lapis as her mate. That she’d never leave her side even if it meant she’d be shattered. 

Lapis listened to every word, controlling her breathing so her huffs didn’t drone out the loving assurance she hadn’t realized she desperately needed to hear. She hummed every now and then, though she herself wasn’t sure if it was in acknowledgment or from the pleasure Peridot was sparking within her. With every stroke of her ridged tentacle deep inside of her, rubbing against her sweet spot maddeningly, with every small circle traced into her skin by her deft fingertips, Lapis felt herself inching closer to another release. And Peridot was approaching her own as well, if her strained words and broken up sentences were any indication. Nevermind when her hands migrated to her sides, holding her gently as her thumbs continued caressing the skin within their reach. Lapis hooked her legs behind Peridot, locking her in close and pulling her in until she couldn’t even pull out half way. The mechanic finally caved, groaning and laying her head against Lapis’s chest as her shallow thrusts increased in speed marginally and her breathing became uneven and labored.

“Lapis... Lapis, I’m sorry... I can’t... I’m gonna...”

The blue gem smoothed her hands down Peridot’s back. She could feel every muscle working as she thrust, moving under her fingertips and making her insides throb. “It’s okay... I’m there too... give it to me, Peri... let go and fill me...” Just saying the words had her walls twitching as she danced right on the edge. She wanted Peridot to fill her. They’d done this a fair few times already tonight, but stars, her body craved it so badly this time. She was certain as soon as she felt that first string of warm fluid....

“Lapiiisssss... I’m...” Clearly her words were affecting the kindergartener as well, her tentacle writhing within her and pulsing. “It’s... oh Stars...”

A gentle tug on her hair urged Peridot to lift her head, and Lapis immediately crashed their mouths together in a hungry, passionate kiss. She wasn’t sure who came first, everything melting away the second their lips met and she was only barely aware of the throbs in her groin - unsure if they were her own or Peridot’s, or both - and the gushes of heat that collected and pooled deep inside of her. Jet after jet of the sticky substance was released into her, the warmth the only thing keeping her grounded as she found herself lost in sweet ecstasy.

As the fog of bliss lifted from her mind and she found herself back in her bedroom on earth, Lapis immediately became aware of Peridot already collapsed on top of her in a limp heap, panting harshly as her hips still quivered in minuscule thrusts in the afterglow. She was still buried deep inside, and the ocean gem could feel a drop of...something - and she’d bet she knew what it was - sliding down from their connection all the way to the bedsheet under her backside. Peridot’s tentacle dully throbbed, only attesting to how hard this orgasm had hit the small gem. Lapis stroked her fingers through her messy blonde hair, and it was as though she had pressed an invisible button. Instantly Peridot let out a tiny grunt, moving on top of her before finally lifting herself just enough to make eye contact. Her dark green eyes sparkled with emotion. Love, adoration, contentment, and of course lingering euphoria. 

“I love you, Lapis.”

The blue gem gave a small chortle at the statement but only cupped both of the girl’s cheeks in her hands, brushing their mouths together in the lightest of kisses. “I love you too, Peri.”

“Heh...” Peridot’s eyes slipped closed as she tried to settle her breathing. After giving a few last shallow, extremely gentle thrusts, as though making sure she was done before pulling out, Peridot finally withdrew her limp tentacle, the thing slipping out unceremoniously with a wet shlick. In less than two seconds, Lapis could feel more of the fluid from before dribbling down her bottom to form a small pool. The itch inside of her was finally satiated, the fire of arousal snuffed. Which was perfect timing, as she doubted either of them would have the energy to go another round without falling asleep halfway through. 

Without a word, Peridot nuzzled against the side of her neck, releasing a heavy exhale but her body relaxing. Lapis’s arms curled around her middle in a tight embrace, keeping her there as the two drifted into sweet unawareness.


End file.
